The technology disclosed relates to audio recognition. In particular, it relates to retrying matching of an audio query to audio references.
Matching audio queries to audio references is imperfect. In noisy conditions, during peak query periods, and in other circumstances, audio recognition servers may not return any matching reference or may return a candidate matching reference that is mistaken, which does not match the audio query.
Users find it frustrating when an audio query is not recognized or an incorrect result is returned. The user's typical recourse is to record a new audio query from ambient sound, if the song is still playing, and to submit the additional sample in the hope of finding a passage that the audio recognition server will identify.